THE CURSED DECISION
by Dearg-Due
Summary: This story isn't about love... It is about making desitions that will affect one's entire life and coping with making mistakes. ONE SHOT! Please R&R!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! This is a one shot I wrote some time ago, and decided it was time to upload it. I know this may be fluffy and a little OOC perhaps, but I hope the message does reach someone...**

**This doesn't mean I've given up on A FLAME IN THE DARK, don't you dare think I ever will. I'm actually working on chapter VIII, but decided to post this meanwhile... **

**Hope you like! (Though it's not meant to be brilliant or anything... I didn't think it was THAT good, but oh well... I posted it anyway)**

****

* * *

**THE CURSED DECISION**

_She would regret that day's decision for the rest of her life._

Ginevra Weasley was a regular sixteen-year old girl who enjoyed quidditch, attending to the prestigious Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchdraft and hanging out with her friends. She lived in London, UK with her enviable, loving family and had been dating over two months with the Slytherin sex God, Draco Malfoy. Their relationship had always been as passionate as many people would've died to make their relationship be; being her a slender beauty with fiery red hair and him, the prototype of perfection of every teenage girl: tall, fit, handsome, with his silvery blonde mane of hair and his dashing steel eyes.

That night, however, all their dreams and happiness seemed to be put in jeopardy because of an unexpected sudden surprise, that was the reason to bring them together at the park at that time.

"It's positive," uttered Draco, with his astonished silver eyes fixed on the small white device the girl nervously held in her hands.

"I know it's positive, you dolt!" replied Ginny matter-of-factly, avoiding his eyes, after which an uncomfortable silence filled the air, while they both glared towards the device and to the red gravel over the floor, trying to convince themselves that this was nothing but a nightmare, of which they could awake whenever they wished. But they soon turned towards the device again, discovering it was as real as they were both there, with hundreds of thoughts rushing through their minds every second.

What would their parents say? What was to become of their future? This conjectures blurred their minds until Ginny, between fragile tears, broke the silence with the real important question.

"What are we going to do?" Her voice sounded more like a whisper, unlike her regular eager, confident voice, full of energy to express her feelings and dreams, appearing to have an answer for everything... But now she was left speechless, unable to decide about what was to become of her dreams that seemed to be doomed forever.

"I don't know!" Draco shouted with uncontainable rage and anger against himself. "This comes like a bomb to me... you know, the exams..."

"Cursed be your stupid exams!" the girl censured. "Don't you see that this could ruin our lives? Draco, this is far more serious than any other issue you've ever come across with..." she paused and softened her look "I'm scared..." she whispered.

Deeply moved by the view of her loved one's tears, Draco embraced her in his arms tightly.

"How could this ever happen to us?" she asked, weeping against his comforting shoulder.

"Look, luv," he begun, slightly parting from her and grabbing her chin with his fingers. "I don't have the answer to that question..." the red-head gave a long, painful sigh. "But one thing I know is whatever we decide, we must stay together," Draco looked her deep into her watery eyes "I could never afford losing you...". A delicate tear peeked from the corner of his eyes and run through his face, landing over his khaki pants.

"Neither could I, Draco..." Ginny said, resting his loved one's head on her shoulder and stroking his golden locks with care. "Not after all we've been through..." she continued. "And I'm sure our love will keep us together and will be able to overcome this difficult proof the destiny has set in out way, won't it?" Draco sobbed, but said nothing. "Promise me, Draco... I can not live without you!".

"I promise" he whispered, spreading apart and searching for her lips to seal the pact with a passionate, yet painfully delicious kiss, afraid of what could follow but, most of all, of what could happen between them.

It pained him deeply to be able to taste her salty tears and realise that, at much extent, it was for his own fault. Then, he suddenly pulled her back.

"Gin," he begun. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet... I thought you would have to know fir-"

"Good," Draco interrupted. He seemed to be working out some sort of solution to their dreadful problem. "Baby... Haven't you ever thought-?"

"What?" she quickly censured, her eyes widening.

"Do you _really_..." he paused and took her hands between his'. "Want to have this baby?"

It was certainly a question they were both waiting for, yet Ginny seemed both disconcerted and dumbfounded, as if she could not understand what Draco was asking her. After a brief period of quiet and stillness during which her eyes wondered through every pebble resting over the floor, she made her mind, and fixed her eyes on the blonde's, removing her hand from his'.

"Well yes! I mean... I couldn't possibly... You suggest I should..." she paused, reading the thought in his mind as Draco scratched the back of his head and looked down. "No" she said determinedly. "I won't do that!" She said in a gasp, and the blonde lifted his head and grabbed her by the arms.

"I'm not saying you _have_ to, but for Merlin's sake, Ginny! Just think about it! It would all be over within a couple of hours and you wouldn't even have to think about it again, _ever_!"

Ginny's face revealed profound distress and amazement at his words. He never thought he could support that kind of behaviour.

"We could carry on with our lives as usual and nobody would have to know about it, not even our parents. Your parents, Ginny! Haven't you thought about what _they_ would have to say at all of this? What would be their reaction when they knew that their raw model sixteen-years old baby girl is expecting a baby of her own?!"

"Yes, but-!" She hurried to answer, not sure of what she was going to argument on her defence.

"Look, I won't force you," he begun, placing a hand around the back of her head. "because in the end, it will be your decision after all, but _please_ try to see things more objectively. Having that baby would be a terrible mistake and you know it". Then he slowly picked his leather bag and stood up from the bench. "Think about it, alright?" Draco said and, after she gave him a gentle nod and he kissed her tenderly on the cheek, he left the park, leaving Ginny with nothing but a thousand thoughts messed up in her head.

She felt so lost and insecure. Now that Draco had left, she felt as lonely as she had ever been and she hated him for trying to change her mind about something she used to believe in so heartedly, but deep inside, she knew that he somehow stood to reason; abortion was much more easy, safe and free of consequences than having the baby, but she didn't think that sometimes easy choices and escaping from problems is not the best answer.

She wept for hours, cursing herself and cursing Draco, until she finally made her mind and, unwillingly, conducted herself to the nearest muggle hospital.

There it all happened so fast that she was not able to remember the details. The doctors who attended her did not seem to understand the importance that this event had to her and carried out the regular procedure as if aborting was a meaningless, trivial action, but to her it was so much different. Why weren't they surprised at seeing such a young woman pregnant?

When it all had finished, Ginny felt a great unexplainable relief, convinced that it was all over, as Draco said it would be, but they were both wrong: this was just the beginning of a never-ending torture, because the cry of the unborn was the loudest everlasting scream Ginny would listen for the rest of her life...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Now, I know things like this have been done before, I know it was fluffy and OOC and all of that, but I just had to post this short story... **

**It is dedicated to a person I know who got pregnant at the age of 16, her boyfriend dumped her, she had to change school, and despite all of that, she carried on and had her beautiful baby boy who is now almost two years old. His name is Jose Ignacio (spanish name). **

**Please R&R!! **


End file.
